


And the Stars Watch Over Us

by ghostlymo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Everyone is in their early 20s except Pidge, Hunk's birth name is Hanale bcuz why not, Multi, Multi pairings, Pidge is 16, Slow Burn, This will be more mature later on probably, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlymo/pseuds/ghostlymo
Summary: A group project brings a group of five unexpected students together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Mari/gifts).



> So even though I've written fanfiction before, I've never published my writing online before. I'm only publishing this because a friend wrote a fic dedicated to me, and I feel obligated to return the favor. So I hope y'all enjoy. This will hopefully be a fairly long fic.

**Lance**

Lance scribbles over the crude looking rocketship he had just drawn in the corner of his notebook. Professor Coran is blabbering on about the importance of setting in a book, or some shit, and Lance honestly couldn’t care less. _I don’t even remember why I signed up for this course_ , he thinks, glancing around the room at his peers. His eyes land on a familiar black mop of hair. ‘ _Oh right_ ’, he remembers why he’s signed up. Because he’s a fucking idiot. 

He tears his eyes away from the other student, and realizes that Coran has stopped lecturing, and is now handing out a form to the students. 

“Now for your final grade, you will be sorted into groups of five. Now, don’t worry, I’ve already come up with the assignment groups, so there won’t be any arguing. Your job as a group will be to write a book for me to publish. Of course, you will not be writing a whole book, and I will not actually be publishing it,” he pauses to chuckle to himself,” but you will be writing a portion of it.” He pauses and turns towards the white board, and begins scrawling down the breakdown of the assignment.

“Your group will be responsible for developing an advanced plot for your proposed novel. You will need,” he beings making a list on the board,” a plot summary, a timeline of events, a list of characters with descriptions, 3 setting descriptions and sketches, and lastly, 5000 words of original text, like an exerpt from your group’s novel.” He puts down the marker and turns to us. “Additionally, the day you turn this in, you will each fill out a peer evaluation to determine the level of participation from each group member on the project. You grade will reflect your effort, so no slacking! Alright, well, your group assignments are up here on the board, so I suggest meeting your groups and exchanging numbers on your way out. Class dismissed!” And with that, he grabs his bag, slings it over his shoulder, and sprints out of the room.

Lance has just stood up when the Professor sticks his head back in the doorway. 

“Oh yes, students, I almost forgot! If your work doesn’t pass my qualifications for publication you fail! Have a good day!’ and he disappears as fast as he had reappeared.

Lance stretches his arms above his head, yawning loudly. Man, his shoulders are stiff from sitting there the whole time. He tugs down on his shirt, which had ridden up when he stretched, and pulls his bag over his shoulder. Guess he should go look at the group assignments and see who he is stuck with for the next few weeks.

Of course, his tiny roommate is the first to the board, already scanning over the groups for his name.

The kid’s name is Pidge, or at least that’s what he told Lance it was. Weirdest nickname he’s ever heard. But honestly, It doesn’t matter to Lance. If that’s what you go by then who is Lance to judge. Anyway, the kid’s a goddamn genius. He’s only 16, and he’s graduating college this year. Got in on a full ride too. He’s kinda a dork, in Lance’s opinion, but really nice, so that’s good. The kid’s bouncing up and down so Lance walks over to him.

“Whatcha find, Pidgeon?,” Lance said, leaning over Pidge’s shoulder to squint at the names.

“Lance, we got in the same group! This’ll make things so much easier,” Pidge is beaming at him, and Lance smirks at him, and continues to read the sheet. “Who’s Keith, Shiro, and Hanale?”

“Hey hey man, you said my name?” Lance turns around and is met face to face with one of the biggest guys he’s ever seen. He’s not really fat, just enormous. He’s a good 6 inches taller than Lance, and the guy’s broad shoulders and large torso are a bit intimidating. 

Lance can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and the big guy smiles down at him. “Name’s Hanale, but everyone just calls me Hunk.” Hunk holds out his hand to Lance, and Lance manages to shake away his embarrassment, and return the handshake. “Lance,” he says,”and this small child is Pidge.” He jerks his thumb over his shoulder in Pidge’s direction.

Pidge adjusts his glasses and holds out his hand.”Pleasure to meet you,” he gives Hunk a small smile and damn, this kid is just adorable. 

Hunk smiles widely and shakes his hand too. “So who else is in the group?” He inquires. They move away from the list, and the rest of the students begin to crowd it, trying to figure out their assignments.

“Keith and Shiro are the last two members. Do you know them?” Pidge questions, glancing up at Hunk.

“Oh sure, I met Shiro a while back, and if I’m correct, I believe Keith is a friend of his.” Hunk turns around and scans the crowd of students. His face lights up, and he waves a hand in the air. “Shiro! Over here man!”

A tall guy, presumably Shiro, with an undercut walks over to them, and someone follows him closely behind. It takes a moment for Lance to realize who it it.

Oh fucking hell.

It’s the stupidly attractive reason he joined this bullshit class. Tall and lean with a dorky mullet that reached his shoulder, Lance was undeniably attracted to the kid the first time he’s laid eyes on him. He’d never admit it to anyone, but damn, did his eyes always get drawn to the back of Mr. tall-dark-and-handsome’s head during class. 

Shiro finally speaks up. “Oh Hunk, am I a part of your group?” Hunk slings an arm around his shoulders, and Shiro smiles. “Good thing we’ve already met, huh?” Shiro says, and Hunk laughs, “Yeah man, this project is gonna be great. I can just feel it. Oh yeah, meet Pidge and Lance,” Hunk gestures to the two, “They’re also part of the group.”

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Shiro smiles at the two boys, then turns to unnamed-attractive-guy, “Hey Keith, I guess you need to find your group now.”

Lance’s eyes widen, “Wait, _you’re Keith?_ ”

Keith’s eyes narrow, “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

Lance’s eyebrow twitches. _What the hell handsome-Keith? Why’d you have to ruin your good looks with your pissy attitude?_ “Welcome to the group, you’re our 5th member.” Lance offers a smile, but Keith doesn't return it.

Keith turns back to Shiro, smiling up at him and ignoring Lance. “Guess I found my group then.” Shiro smiles back at Keith, and Lance feels a stab of jealousy in his chest.

“This is great guys, our book is gonna turn out amazing, seriously,” Hunk says, looking around at them.

“Weeellll, now that we’ve all grouped up, we should establish a leader. Of course, I think I’d be perfect for the job,” Lance says, and bows dramatically.

“Absolutely not.” Pidge’s eyes were wide as he looked at Lance as if he were crazy. “You’d be a terrible leader. You’d just tell everyone what to do while you sit back and watch us do all the work.”

Lance gasps dramatically, clutching his chest, “How dare you accuse me of such acts! I would never!”

“Ehh, I agree with Pidge here,” Hunk chimes in, shooting Lance an apologetic smile. “I actually nominate Shiro to be our group leader.”

“Me too,” Keith adds.

“As long as everyone’s fine with it, I’d be glad to be the group leader,” Shiro replies, receiving nods from everyone, minus Lance. “Are you okay with that Lance?”

Lance frowns, but shrugs. “Yeah, that’s cool, I guess.” Lance begins to yawn again, covering his mouth. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m pooped. Does everyone have GroupMe? We can just make a chat on there to plan meetups.”

Everyone nods in agreement, and Lance pulls out his phone, opening the app and making a chat. He passes his phone around, and each member put their accounts into the chat. When Lance’s phone is returned, he mockingly salutes. “Well, catch you guys later,” Lance says, and turns around and leaves, hearing his group members mumbling good-byes on his way out.

He’s only a few feet out the door when a pair of footsteps sound from behind him. He turns in time to see Pidge run up to him, slowing his pace once he walked alongside Lance. Pidge is the one to break the silence.

“You must be excited that Keith is in our group, huh?”

Lance’s head snaps towards the kid in record time. Pidge has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, and Lance glares at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Pidget?”

“Oh, come _on_ Lance,” Pidge rolls his eyes, “You stare at him nonstop every time we have writing. You’re not exactly subtle.”

Lance raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Jesus man, why are you watching me in class so much?” 

Pidge just shrugs. “I’m an observant person, that’s all.”

“Uh huh, sure you are,” Lance grabs Pidge in a headlock, driving his knuckles into the smaller one’s head, making Pidge squirm free of Lance’s grip, laughing.

“Come on kid, let’s get back to the room. I need a nap.”


End file.
